particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alorian Protectorate of Indrala
The Alorian Protectorate of Indrala was a colonial protectorate of Aloria, comprising the entire island of Indrala, between 1722 and 1938. Indralan independence was brought about by the Indralan War of Independence. Alorians in the East Alorian expeditions During the Regency, a period of peace, stability and great welfare in Alorian history, the Alorian government urged for a more international economic policy. During the 17th century the eastern trade routes were dominated by Luthori and the Majatran and Selayan nations who controlled allmost every trade route towards the east. The demand for "eastern" products as spices, coffee and tobacco was relatively inelastic, and the lagging supply of "new opportunities" on the newfound continent of Dovani therefore caused a sharp rise in need for new profitable area at the time. The need for more exotic products and more (profitable) trade with other continents formed motive for Alorian merchants to enter the intercontinental trade themselves at this time. Unfortunately, earlier trade expeditions to Eastern Selaya and Dovani failed. In the 1710s, a group of Alorian merchants decided to try to circumvent the Selayan monopoly. In 1718, a four-ship expedition led by William Prescott was the first Alorian contact with the island of Indrala. The expedition reached Quibashi, the main pepper port of East Indrala, where they clashed with both Luthori and indigenous Indralans. Prescott's expedition then sailed east along the north coast of Indrala, losing twelve crew to a native attack at Sozhou and killing a local ruler in Beizhou. Half the crew were lost before the expedition made it back to Aloria the following year, but with enough spices to make a considerable profit. Foothold on Indrala The much-publicized travels of Alorian explorers piqued the Regency's interest in the island's alleged vast riches and in the value of the island as a gateway to Dovani. The Alorians gained footing in Indrala in 1722, when the first permanent Alorian trading post on the island was established in Quibashi, after the Beiyi of Quibashi granted it the rights to establish a trading post near Hazhou. In 1725, another was established at Nanzhou. Next, in 1728, an Alorian factory was established on the west coast of Indrala, again after receiving such rights from the Beiyi, and Aloria now began its lengthy presence on the Indralan island. The Alorian Eastern Trade Company In 1729, the newly found Alorian Eastern Trade Company was granted a monopoly over the Eastern trade by the Alorian government. The charter of the new company empowered it to build trading posts and conclude treaties with Indralan rulers. During this time, other trading posts were similarly expanding in the region. This resulted in the domination of the sources of valuable spices that gained control over most of the Eastern trade routes. Indrala became a way-station for Alorian ships on the route between Artania and Dovani. The Company soon expanded its commercial trading operations, by setting up trading posts in Meihua (where a factory was built in 1734), Zhongjing (1736), Shencheng (1737) and Longmen(1741). By 1750, the Company had 21 factories, each under the command of a master merchant and governor if so chosen, and nearly 100 employees in Indrala. The Alorian exploration of Indrala comprised a varied collection of Beiyidoms and City-States that were occasionally at war with each other but maintained significant inter-island and international trade. The company's mainstay businesses were by now in pepper, tobacco, silk and tea. All the while, it was making inroads into the Luthori monopoly of the spice trade in the Anantonese Ocean. Besides being great commercial masterminds, the Alorians were also great diplomats. Instead of the agressive and colonial additude of the Luthori, the Alorians were able to maintain peaceful relations with the inland rulers. Their monopoly over the spice trade became complete after they drove the Luthori finally from Indrala at the end of the Great Artanian War (1764-1779). Richard Hayes, the Company's Governor General at that time, led the Company to an astounding victory against the Luthori forces on Indrala, and captured the Luthori settlements in the north in 1778. After this, Luthori ambitions on Indralan territories were effectively laid to rest, thus eliminating a major source of economic competition for the Company. In contrast, the Company, fresh from a colossal victory, and with the backing of a disciplined and experienced army, was able to assert its interests in Indrala without facing any further obstacles from other powers. The Company's dominance of Indrala took a major form. This was the use of subsidiary alliances between the company and the local rulers; these agreements were essentially feudal in nature and under them the local rulers gave up much of their control on foreign affairs to the Company and in return had their independence guaranteed. This development created the Native States of the local rulers. Gradually their increasing influence led the local rulers to grant the Company permits for duty free trade in allmost of every part of the island. Protectorate Governments In 1795, the Governor General of the Eastern Trade Company Sir John Penn was instructed by King Peter and Queen Isabella to visit the Beiyi of Quibashi to arrange for a treaty which would give the Company exclusive rights to reside and build forts on the southeastern Indralan coastal area and rights to explore and to exploit the beiyidom's mineral and forest resources. In return, the Company afforded the Indralan leader Alorian protection. Loss of power deeply upset the Beiyi, but he was beholden to the Alorians for sending military aid to suppress a rebellion by a rival. Aloria established closer bonds in treaties with the Beiyi of Luratha (1806), Karula (1808), and Kathuran (1812). The Beiyis agreed not to dispose of any territory except to Aloria and not to enter into relationships with any foreign government other than Aloria without its consent. In return, the Alorians promised to protect the Indralan states from all aggression by sea and to help in case of land attack. This in fact led to the de facto control of Indrala by the Alorians. The local rulers became puppets to the Company, who ruled behind the scenes. The Beiyi of Akuzia was the last of the Beiyis to sign the Alorian treaties in 1820. Colonial era The end of the Company was precipitated by a mutiny of Pundijuns (Native soldiers) against their Alorian commanders, due in part to the tensions caused by Alorian attempts to westernise Indrala. The rebellion took nine months to suppress, with heavy loss of life on both sides. Afterwards, in 1836, the Alorian government assumed direct control over Indrala, ushering in the period known as the Alorian Protectorate of Indrala, After the Alorian Eastern Trade Company was dissolved in 1836, Indrala came under the administration of the Alorian government, and an appointed viceroy administered Indrala and King James IV of Aloria was crowned the Emperor of Indrala. Responsible Government In 1912, the native Indralans were granted partial self-rule and responsible government was introduced, thereby establishing the Alorian Dominion of Indrala. The new Alorian Dominion was still ultimately the responsibily of the Government of Aloria and its Viceroy, however, day-to-day administration was left to the newly established Lifa Hui (legislative assembly). This semi-independent territory and the Alorian presence lasted until 1938 when a Communist uprising occupied the capital. End of Alorian colonialism in Indrala When the Alorian Liberation Movement deposed King Charles XIV and proclaimed the Republic of Aloria in 1924, the Indralan Viceroy remained loyal to the Alorian monarchy. The Alorian Civil War prevented the metropolitan government from trying to invade Indrala, which remained under de iure Battenburg rule. The short-lived Socialist Republic of Aloria proclaimed the independence of all of Aloria's colonies and dominions, and funded the communist Yingdala Gongchandang movement in the south of the country to topple the Dominion Government. The return of the monarchy in Aloria in 1933 allowed the Kingdom to send reinforcements to defeat the rebellion, but by this time the Gongchan movement had become very popular with the Indralans. Using guerilla tactics, the Communists managed to gain control of most of the island by 1937, and in 1938, the Gongchandang rebels gained control of the capital and imposed a Gongchan government. This effectively expelled the Alorians from Indrala and Indrala became fully independent. Due to the unpopularity of the war at home, Aloria recognized the independence of Indrala that same year. While the Communists liberated Indrala from Alorian colonialism, their rule was quite authoritarian and they suppressed opposition until 1984, when a Gaduridos-led international force drove them from power and replaced them with a pro-capitalist dictatorial government under Arturo Shinohe. His unpopular government fell to communist rebels in 2031, who founded the Xingongchanguo (new communist state). Category:Aloria Category:History Category:History of Indrala